Black Blood
by XxLovelyxWolfxX
Summary: 'She's a traitor, that's that.' At least, that's what he kept telling himself  SS/OC Starts in Harry's seventh year, ignores normal plot. Sirius alive!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! This contains a minor crossover with Soul Eater and others but mainly powers and abilities. Characters from other animes do not show up or count so this will not be made into a crossover. The only character I own is Alice Luna the OC of the story.

I have no Beta reader so please ignore the misspelling if there are any, I will be going over the chapters to check for any.

R&R! Thank you!

Prologue:

* * *

><p>Dark, dank, ominous. Those being only a few words Snape would use to describe the place that was Azkaban. A prison where the worst of the worst of wizard criminals go. He being one of those had it not been for Albus Dumbledore saving him.<p>

He gave the place very little thought over the last couple of years as he served under the old Headmaster. Though as of the end of last year, it became an increasingly difficult task doing so as his thoughts reined over a certain inmate he knew so well – Alice Luna

His lips thinned to a fine line at the thought of the woman. Oh he THOUGHT he knew her but realized she was a selfish brat looking after her own hide! She had the gall to sell out the Order and himself to that sorry excuse for a witch Umbridge and the Ministry – all for self-recognition!

Why he thought so often about her, he wouldn't know. Maybe he felt there was something… off about Alice's arrest. Albus explained her treachery and his plan to get rid of her before she became a threat. Everything he said fit perfectly in place. For some odd reason though, he just couldn't believe someone as kind and honest as Alice to be someone so cold and self-absorbed.

He took a deep swig of his fire whiskey, enjoying the burning sensation trail down his throat. He shook; he was being silly. Who cares for a snob like Alice? Out of sight and out of mind right? Well it should be like that but Severus just couldn't get her and Azkaban out of his mind.

He glanced over at the clock over the mantel and sighed. 3a.m… He stayed up all night again thinking about her. ''I've got to stop doing this to myself. She's a traitor and that's that.' He heaved himself off the couch, put the glass and bottle of whiskey away and moved to his bedroom to get well earned sleep.


	2. Alice's Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! This contains a minor crossover with Soul Eater and others but mainly powers and abilities. Characters from other animes do not show up or count so this will not be made into a crossover. The only character I own is Alice Luna the OC of the story.

I have no Beta reader so please ignore the misspelling if there are any, I will be going over the chapters to check for any.

R&R! Thank you!

Alice's Escape:

* * *

><p>Where's Alice?<p>

Alice Luna, the first muggle prisoner ever to be held in Azkaban Fortress has escaped  
>imprisonment after 13 ½ months of confinement, the Ministry of Magic confirmed today.<p>

'We are doing all we can to recapture Alice.' Said the Minister of Magic, Cornelius  
>Fudge, this morning, 'Alice is a minor threat and we beg the magical community to remain calm.'<p>

Prisoner reports say otherwise. After 5 months, our sources say, Alice became extremely  
>violent towards anyone that came near her and was reported to have killed one of the<br>other inmates.

'There was so much blood. We couldn't even identify the poor persons body it was  
>so mangled.' Said Mediwitch Langston of St. Mungos Hospital.<p>

Fudge has informed the Muggle Prime Minister of the crisis. 'Well, I had to,' said Fudge.  
>'Alice is after all a muggle as well and frankly I believe it will help recapture her quicker. I have<br>the Prime Ministers assurance that he will not breath a word to anyone of us and the true reason of  
>Alice's crimes.'<p>

While the Muggles have been told that Alice is carrying a gun (a kind of metal wand that  
>Muggles use to kill each other), the magical community is left to ask; 'How did Alice escape?',<br>'What is her motive?', and 'Is she sane?'

Severus choked on his coffee as he read the article, earning himself some rather odd and confused looks from most of the student body and staff seated in the Great Hall that morning for breakfast. He merely shrugged the looks off as he read the article for the second time.

Alice, a muggle, escaped Azkaban Prison without notice? The only person ever to do that was the mongrel mutt Sirius Black and that was because he was an illegal animagus and Dementors pay very little attention to animals. Alice though was not an animagus. No, she was a muggle and only those of magical blood could become such a thing. Even then it took years to perfect! H-how…?

He barely registered Dumbledore rest his hand gently on his shoulder and whisper; "Meet me in my office in 15 minutes Severus. There is something I need to explain to you and the others."

Severus merely nodded as he looked at the deep cold eyes of Alice Luna. The picture scowled up at him as Alice flipped her long hair back as the picture was taken. She had dark circles around her eyes. Snape had met a few vampires before in his life, and Alice, with her waxy white skin and dark eyes, looked just like one.


	3. Deranged

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! This contains a minor crossover with Soul Eater and others but mainly powers and abilities. Characters from other animes do not show up or count so this will not be made into a crossover. The only character I own is Alice Luna the OC of the story.

I have no Beta reader so please ignore the misspelling if there are any, I will be going over the chapters to check for any.

R&R! Thank you!

Deranged:

* * *

><p>The 15 minutes given went by faster then Snape would have liked. He had tried to enjoy the rest of his breakfast, not that he cared much for it to begin with, but his mind kept flashing back to the article and Dumbledore's words. There was no doubt in the Potions Masters mind that it was about Alice's recent escape, but there was more. He could sense it, but what? Did Albus know something the others did not?<p>

He came upon the Gargoyle and muttered the password, briskly making his way up the stairs to the Headmasters office. He did not even have to knock when he heard the 'Come in' and entered the office to find him in a room filled with Order Members.

Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Arthur and Molly Weasley, even that mutt Black was there along with a few others Severus never bothered to remember. 'If more than half of the Order is here it must be bad news.' Severus thought as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Ah, Severus, now that you are here we may begin." Said Albus as he ushered the snarky professor further into the room.

"Since everyone is here I… there is something I need to explain to all of you."

"Albus, is this about Alice?" asked Arthur.

Dumbledore nodded grimly. "Yes, it is Arthur." The old man sighed, removing his half-moon glasses as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Where to begin… I guess the beginning is appropriate." He muttered.

With another sigh he began; "You see, a month after the death of the inmate mentioned in the paper, I went to visit Alice. Least to say… it wasn't what I had expected." He said wearily. "I was called in by Minister Fudge to check Alice's mental condition, feeling I would be able to get near her as she lashed out at just about anyone that came near. Half the Mediwitches that tried earned rather severe injuries and dared go near her again."

His eyes drooped, the twinkle in those bright blue eyes replaced by sadness. "It was the most disturbing site I have ever seen when I entered Alice's cell. All over the walls were blood and this thick black liquid. The only place in the room that had no blood on it was a circle carved into the ground, and that's where I found her. Smack dab in the centre of the circle, looking up at me with cold eyes." Albus gave an involuntary shiver at his point.

"She didn't attack you did she Albus?" Molly questioned hesitantly.

Albus shook his head. "No, she did not. I was allowed near her, but I was unable to get further then the perimeter of the circle. Why, I could not tell you. It felt like a force field was keeping me from getting any closer then need be.

I asked Alice a few questions to get an idea of her mental standing."

"What did you ask Albus?" Sirius cut in.

"I asked her if she was the one to have killed the inmate, she answered; yes.

I asked her if the blood in her cell was from others, she answered; no."

"Are you saying the blood in the cell was hers?" Severus inquired.

Albus nodded again. "She told me she had become a Black Blood Child."

"A Black Blood Child? What is that?" asked another Severus did not know.

"I do not know myself but it appeared that she was able to control the black liquid, which I had effectively guessed was her blood. The blood on the walls turned into spikes and shot out at us but stopped before any could impale us.

That was when I realized Alice was no longer safe to be around and turned to make my leave when Alice stopped me and formed a black barrier in front of the door. I thought I would have to fight her but she merely stated: 'Best to watch your back Headmaster. The Black Blood Child doesn't take kindly to traitors.' And allowed me to leave. I told Fudge what I had witnessed and insisted he keep a close watch on Alice. After that I never went back."

The room fell silent as everyone processed the information they had just been given. Immense tension filled the air as everyone became fearful. Alice was a danger to everyone that came near her and there was no doubt she could become just as deadly or even worse then any Death Eater or even the Dark Lord himself.

"Headmaster… What did Alice mean when she called you a 'traitor'?" inquired Tonks. All eyes turned to the now pale looking old man. Severus had always wondered what Albus had said to the Minister to get Alice arrested, and to earn her no trail.

Dumbledore sighed, it seemed to Severus that the Headmaster would have rather ignored the question, but with everyone waiting for an answer he replied; "When Alice was arrested, I told the Minister that she was working for rouge Death Eaters yet to be captured and was supplying information of the Ministry to them and other enemies of the Ministry. This was to cover the real 'fact' that she was supplying them with information. I found out later that… this was not true. She never was supplying the Ministry information about the Order." Shocked murmurs filled the air at this.

Snape could only stare at the old Headmaster in shock and utter disgust. How long did the old man know of this and didn't tell him?

"Why? Why did you tell us Albus! Why did you leave her there?" snapped Severus, glowering at the old man.

Everyone looked shocked upon the sudden outburst from the dark Potions Master. No one had ever seen Snape so furious and stepped away not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"Severus, you must understand. This was weeks after my visit to Alice and by then she was already too far-gone. There was nothing I could do to help her. I had to keep the magical community in mind Severus. I regret leaving her there but she became deranged Severus. I couldn't live with the fact I let a murderer out on the streets." Answered Albus.

"If you would have pulled her out maybe we could have saved her and not have a raging psychopath out on the streets! In case you have forgotten Headmaster she has escaped! And she's out for blood! No one is safe now!" Severus spat.

Severus felt a tender hand lightly place itself on his shoulder and he whipped around to see that it was Remus who had dared touch him. "What?" He spat at the werewolf, earning himself a glare from Black. Remus sighed. "I do agree with you Severus but there is nothing we can do about it. What's done is done." He said lightly, hoping the potions professor would listen.

Snape sighed. He hated it when the wolf was right. "Alright, do you suppose we do then Headmaster." Snape addressed said man with a glare. There were no words he could use to describe just how disappointed and disgusted as he was at the old man but he didn't let it show.

"I inquire everyone to keep a look out for Alice. She is after blood and more likely ours. It will be hard. Alice is very intelligent and knows better then to out right attack us. If you see her DO NOT approached her. It would be best to contact the Ministry as soon as possible and have them deal with her." Said Albus.

Everyone nodded and one by one, left. Leaving Severus alone with Remus, who was reinstated as the DADA teacher and the Headmaster. "Remus, Severus, a word?" inquired the Headmaster. "Yes Albus?" asked Remus. Severus maintained avoiding eye-contact and kept his eyes on a rather odd looking piece of artifact that was perched on one of the shelves in the room, but listened to what the man needed to say.

"I would like you both to keep a close eye on Harry. I am going to speak to him soon about the matter and there is no doubt in my mind that he will, in fact, go looking for Alice and that is something we must avoid at all cost."

Snape snorted at that. Not only was a deranged criminal on the loose, now he had to babysit Potter. Oh how joyous was his life. "Headmaster, with all do respect, I would rather not waste my time babysitting your Golden Boy. Remus will suffice." He stated dully.

Albus shook his head. "You know full well Severus that… at times… Remus will be unable to keep an eye on the boy."

Snape twitched. He did not like the idea of watching Potter. If the brat was stupid enough to go looking for Alice and ended up getting killed; well he didn't really mind the thought of that. Though, he knew that couldn't happen. They needed the Potter brat to defeat the Dark Lord, which in this case was becoming less and less of a threat considering the circumstances.

"Why don't you get Minerva to look after the boy?"

"Minerva would ask to many questions on the matter, plus she is not exactly that good at keeping close to the shadows." Remus piped up.

Severus groaned. Again the wolf was right. "Fine. May I leave now?" He spat.

With a curt nod from the Headmaster, he quickly made his leave. Heading down quickly to his chambers to get some grading down before he had to deal with the classes he had that day.


End file.
